Psychic
by Butter4Evaz
Summary: The Overlord was defeated and and Ninjago was at peace, well not really for the crimes. The ninjas rose to fame and everyone was happy. But nature went out of control and they have to forge a very powerful weapon. But they need the help of one young girl who holds the key to saving Ninjago..
1. Chapter 1

Ninjago:** Psychic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.**

**Notes: May be a little similar to Ninjago: Gems of the Underworld.**

**And this was made before Cybernetics just to remind you because in chapter 1 she is also a cyborg. And this was deleted previously but i decided to keep this story if i ever have the guts to update.**

**THIS WAS ALSO EDITED A LITTLE.**

**Prolouge:**

_She was running for her life, running as far as she can. She cannot bear losing more. Everyone is gone._

_Except for her, and this infant in her hands, she ran into a room and locked the door._

_"You are the last one who has this." She got her necklace and put it on the baby's neck. Then she put her hand on the baby's chest and a purple glow appeared._

_She got a sword, like no other and smashed it into pieces. Turning it into different elemental essences, making it scatter around Ninjago._

_Then she opened a portal. "You will be safe and sound there." Then the portal disappeared and the infant with it._

_The door exploded open and a cloaked figure came in. "Where is it?!" The figure shouted with rage._

_"A place you will never find it! And so as the sword, you have no right to turn the sun into darkness." The woman answered back._

_"Your mother Himangleva, she never gave me the sword. I could have taken care of it." Then the figure grabbed the collar of her neck._

_"Where is the girl?!"_

_"Where no one could find her, then she could finally stop you when the time comes!"_

_"You scumbag, I want the world under my command. And you are in the way!" Then the figure threw the woman into the wall._

_"You have my word sister. I will get what I asked for." Then it disappeared._

**_(MEANWHILE IN NINJAGO...)_**

A small glint of light appeared on the dark corridors of the street as the small basket teleported from a long way. The baby in the basket started to whimper as the cold air reached the baby's lungs, and started crying.

"What do we have here?" An old woman appeared from the road carrying an umbrella, for it was raining. She looked at the basket with curiosity in her gleaming eyes. She peeked closer and saw the infant crying, but as she looked at her, she stopped crying and stared at her.

"My my, what strange eyes you have." She picked up a crumpled note and tried to read it.

_Please help her. She is the only one in the family line left besides my aunt and her family, she will save Ninjago along with the Golden Master and his teachers. __Her name is Melissa and tell her I love her, God bless whoever reads this note. _

"Golden Master? Could this be the first spinjitzu master, or someone else?" She questioned herself. But without hesitation, she picked up the infant and started walking home. Maybe there is more to this girl...

**THIS IS ONLY A PROLOUGE. SO IT'S SHORT. **

**And chapter 1 might be today. This is only a prologue, to remind you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninjago: Psychic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.**

**Notes: May be a little similar to Ninjago: Gems of the Underworld.**

**Chapter 1: Isolated.**

"No! You totally cheated on the game!" Kai complained because Jay had finally defeated his high score.

"No way! I won fair and square." Jay said.

Nya laughed at Kai's reaction. He still doesn't know that his high score is actually hers. At least he will never know.

"Hehe, hi Nya." Jay stuttered when he saw her.

When the Golden Ninja finally defeated the Overlord, peace finally reigned. The Destiny's bounty is also flying again. Lloyd is finally spending time with his family. And Ninjago city is not that much in ruins anymore thanks to Cyrus Borg. * But there is still a great deal of damage to the city because of what happened. And the ninja are still continuing their duties to keep the city safe. But for now, they are busy relaxing and playing videogames again.

"Hey Kai, there's a new NinjaBall race at 4:00. Are you coming? They haven't made that race again every since we joined it." Cole snickered.

"Oh no, we have to be chased by girls again?" Jay complained. Not to mention they also became famous.*

"We just have to wear a disguise that's all." Kai asked Zane who just passed by.

"I don't know, because I sense something different, as if there is a new evil here." Zane stated.

"Are you kidding me? The Overlord is defeated. All of Ninjago is safe because of Lloyd, and us!" Jay said.

"Shut up Jay."

"Hey I didn't do any punch lines."

"Is this a punch line?" Kai got a big wooden spoon. His new fear.*

"No! Please no! I beg you! Not the spoon!" Jay pleaded.

"Only if you say you're a faggot." Kai blackmailed.

"I'm a faggot! I'm a faggot now please not the spoon!" Jay begged Kai, who is really laughing right now. Then he put down the spoon.

"So are you coming Zane?" Cole asked.

"If you guys like to, I guess I should come." Zane said.

"Then let's go!" Jay ran outside. "After we wear disguises." He came back inside forgetting to get disguises.

**Melissa's View point (Not POV)**

Somewhere in Ninjago, there is a town not far from Ninjago city. It was a quite peaceful town with busy people all around.

"Hey look! It's her." A kid jeered at a girl, she was about 16 years old. Then everyone started teasing her.

"Look, you don't have any friends. But you don't deserve any at all."

"I don't think you even belong here. Just get out."

Then even more criticisms poured in. But the girl stayed silent, she doesn't mind at all. As if they weren't even criticizing her. The young teenager's name is Melissa, her straight dark hair fell on her face but she didn't mind. People keep mocking her appearance because she was 'different'. Her eyes have more than just 2 colors. Her left eye has the color's green, red, blue and white. Her other eye is blue and purple. She never had any friends because people think she was 'weird'. She isn't like any other girls. She was just isolated in her own mind.

She finally made it home. A black mansion.

"Melissa! Where have you been?" Her father came to her.

"Didn't I tell you not to go outside like that, you know how people will react when they see you." He said with a deep voice.

But she just ignored him and got out the book she bought, Twilight. And put it in one of the shelves.

"I got the book you asked for; I am just going back to my room." That is all she said and went upstairs.

He was the only family she ever had. She was left on the doorstep of a rich old lady, but at the age of 5 the lady passed away and her son came to live with her instead. She had a hidden secret, not even her father knows.

She went upstairs to her bedroom. Then a book floated and landed on her hand. Telekinesis. She has psychic* power; all she knows is that the power came from her necklace, her dull colored amethyst necklace.

"Meow." Her cat, Taylor ran up to her.

"Hi Taylor, how's it been. I just came to buy daddy's favorite book. I don't even know why he likes it." Then she picked the cat up and pets its fur.

"There is also a new Ninja Ball race right now, do you think I should come?" She suggested.

"Meow."

"What do you mean no? Just because I'm half-robot doesn't mean I can't go. Besides, daddy knows that."

"Meow."

"Then I'll just wear a disguise, so no one would know my identity. Just don't tell daddy okay?"

"Meow."

"I knew I could trust you." She smiled as she opened her closest and got her purple hoodie.

"What if I get a mask, I know it sounds ridiculous but just in case." She put on her hoodie and her mask.

"Meow."

"I look like Creepy pasta? That's your own problem, just gonna hide my necklace here and I'm set."

**Ninja's View point**

The ninja finally put on their so called 'disguises' so no one would know who they really are.

"Does this outfit look obvious?" Jay asked.

"Dude, you're like saying the boy version of, 'does this outfit make me look fat' phrase." Kai joked.

"Look whose making jokes now."

"Don't let me get that spoon again."

"Alright enough with the bickering let's just go. It's already 3:20." Cole stopped them for making another argument.

They went outside the ship and making sure no-one could see them.

"Where do you think you're going?" They turned around and saw Sensei Wu drinking his tea.

"We wanted to go to the Ninja Ball run?" Cole said.

"We really wanted to see it Sensei please! Before Kai get's his spoon again." Jay pleaded.

"I have it right here." Kai said.

"You may go." Sensei Wu replied to Cole.

"We can go?" They said in unison.

"Yes, just be careful. I somehow feel there is still evil lurking." He warned.

"But that's the exact same thing Zane said. Right? Zane?" He asked Zane.

"Look, it's the falcon. He has brought some news."

"What? But I thought we are going to-"

"I think he's leading us the same place we are heading." Zane stated.

"Then let's follow it?" Cole got a little unsure. But they still followed the falcon anyways.

**Later:**

"Um Zane? I know the falcon is still leading us the same way to the Ninja Ball run but why through this dark 'road'." Jay asked.

"I guess this is a shortcut." Cole replied instead.

"How is this a short-cut. I mean through this dark road? I mean why a short cut would be here. If it is a shortcut then there would be plenty of people. And if it wasn't a shortcut it would look like this. And if it was a shortcut it would be a very light place and if it-"

"Alright Jay alright, you're starting to piss me off already." Kai cut Jay off. "And you don't want to blow your cover you know."

"But no one's here, how can we blow your cover when nobody's here except us. I mean we're the only ones here and my cover wouldn't be blown because you already know and how would anyone be here. How in the world would take this shortcut and-"

"Shut up Jay just shut up!" Kai said getting really pissed off if Jay kept talking.

**Melissa's View point**

Melissa was going through a dark road so nobody could see her. She was also using telepathy to communicate to her cat.

"No one's here. I know you're not seeing this but. You know what I mean." She told her cat in her mind.

_"Meow."_

"You're welcome for buying you a litter box that plays classical music." She rolled her eyes.

"Someone's here." She sensed someone, and hid behind a garbage can. Then she saw a falcon flying by.

"That's a robot falcon, which could only mean one thing." She said while doing Psychoscopy to analyze it.

"Are we there yet?" That voice sounded familiar to her.

_"Meow."*_

"So you're telling me that is Jay Walker, the blue ninja of lightning?"

_"Meow"_

"Not yet Jay, just keep your mouth shut and wait."

"That must be Kai, the red ninja of fire. How could they be in a dark road like this? They must be impersonators, Taylor I'm gonna scare those impersonators off."

_"Meow."_

"What do you mean I'm not sure? It's probably you, because you can't see a thing."

**Ninja's View Point**

"But we've been walking forever!" Jay complained yet again.

"We've been walking for only 3 minutes Jay." Cole said.

"But still, it's like we have been walking forever."

"I sense someone in our presence." Everyone else looked around but saw nothing but a garbage can.

But the garbage can started moving.

"That does not sound like an ordinary garbage can to me." Kai said.

Then a masked figure randomly appeared and kicked Jay in the face and disappeared.

"Ow! Who did that." Jay covered his face in pain.

"He just appeared in a second." Cole said.

Then the figure cam again and kicked Cole's face next and disappeared again.

"That hurts!" Cole covered his face also.

"Show yourself. Who are you? A coward?" Kai mocked the mysterious person. Then the person appeared again and kicked him in the face the hardest but disappeared in a millisecond.

"We mean no harm, we are just following that falcon." Then Zane took off his hoodie and revealed his face.

"Now you know we are the ninja can you let us go? I'm too hot to be kicked in the face." Jay said.

But the response was just silence. Then the figure reappeared again.

"Now Zane!" But Zane didn't attack. He felt the mystery person isn't evil.

"If you don't attack I will!" Then Kai kicked the figure in the face and his mask broke.

"Why did you do that? I'm sure he didn't mean any harm." Zane said.

"Yea I'm sure he didn't mean any harm for kicking my face!" Kai got a little mad.

Then the figure disappeared still. Then everyone gasped.

"Cole, I'm scared. Is that a g-ghost?!" Jay got scared. He doesn't know Melissa was that figure and she was using bilocation.

"There's no other proof, so there is. So the only thing we can do is-"

"RUN! RUN GUYS RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Jay screamed and tried to run.

Then an energy field surrounded them. "Thanks for being a wimp and making things worse." Kai mentally face palmed himself.

"Now we're surrounded by an energy force-field. Can things get any worse?"

Then the figure appeared right behind them.

"Now who's talking." Cole said as they were getting cornered by that 'thing'.

**Hi guys! Yea the reason I put my other story on hiatus is because of this. Please Review! Pwease!**

*This is my version. So Cyrus Borg isn't going to be the villain, nor the Overlord.

*Still my version! They also became famous, a similarity to Gems of the Underworld.

* I probably went too far XD.

*No Mediumship. This is not a fortune-telling, talk to the dead or any of that stuff alright?

* The cat can hear it also. She can also make the cat hear it. Not the cat hears her.


End file.
